Late Night Visit
by KitsuneFox376
Summary: Sasuke's snoring up a storm and annoying poor little Naruto. What will our favorite blond do to TRY and shut him up? SasuNaru! There's not hardcore yaoi/smex stuff, just cutsey things. Don't like, don't read. Rated T just to be safe, there's some language in here


Hey guys! I haven't written in a while and this was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. Actually, it's based on a personal experience with a sprig of SasuNaru-y shiz added to it o.o. There's not a lot of it, just a hint :P.

Anywaaayy, thanks for reading! I Hope you like it!

A blond eyebrow twitched as another sound, disturbing enough to be called in-human, shook the house.

_What the fuck?! Who knew the prissy bastard actually snores?_

Naruto let his head flop to the side in the direction of the digital clock. 3:28 a.m.

Holy. Son. Of A flying. Walrus.

_I have school tomorrow god dammit!_

Flinging the dinosaur sheets off of him, and gracefully getting tangled in the soft red blanket, the 13 year old shinobi stomped over to his dresser and pulled the drawer open. Giggling evilly, as evil as giggles can sound, he raised his excitement induced trembling hand and looked at his object of choice.

_Huehuehue, this is what he gets for keeping me up all night…_

Creeping into the hallway, avoiding all the places he knew for sure would squeak underneath him and give away his presence; he heard the annoying snorting of his best friend/ rival.

The blond frowned and realized he had no source of light to guide him. Flipping on the hallway light he stood for a couple of seconds, letting his ocean blue eyes adjust to the light. Naruto slithered against the wall, his orange boxers getting caught on a picture leaning against the wall. Cursing under his breath as they fell down to his knees, he struggle to bring them back up, tripping over his loose socks and falling to the ground.

The blond boy was silently groaning in pain as he clutched his elbow that was sure to be bruised by tomorrow morning.

_Shit! Was this really fucking worth it?!_

He quickly discarded his thoughts as the snoring continued and he was less then 6 inches away from the door. Naruto pulled himself to his feet and pushed open the door, wincing as it made a few creaking sounds. Slipping inside, he tiptoed over to the bed that held two sleeping figures. Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka.

_How the hell can Kiba stay asleep when the bastard is practically causing mini earthquakes every second?_

As if on cue, the raven emitted another disturbing sound out of those perfectly shaped lips. He looked so peaceful sleeping there… without a care in the world. His usual scowl was wiped off of his face and his pale skin made even paler by the moonlight seemed to be glowing as it caught some of the light from outside through the partially opened blinds. Naruto brushed a strand of hair that was over Sasuke's eyelids, and noticed how they faintly twitched at the sudden disturbance.

The blond shook off these thoughts and rose the hand clutching the object. Or _objects_ if you wanted to be specific. He peeled off two of the stapled accessories and got ready to place them.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto froze and looked down at the Uchiha, whose eyes were still closed but were beginning to open at the sound of the other male's voice. Switching his gaze to that of the Inuzuka's, he swiftly placed his hand behind his back, checking to see if the browned haired boy had seen it.

_I don't think he did, that was close._

"Ah…nothing? Go back to sleep man, this is all a dream." Naruto started waving his hands in different directions as if that would give the illusion that it really was a dream.

"Dumbass," Kiba flopped back down on the bed and rolled over, taking the majority of the sheet with him, causing Sasuke to give an annoyed grunt. His eyes finally flicking open.

"Fwhat da fuck awe you doin' hur?" it took all of Naruto's willpower not to burst out laughing at his friends ridiculous attempt to speak when he was clearly still in sleep mode.

"Go to sleep Sasu," he patted raven locks and smiled when Sasuke snuggled into his touch. Still stroking his hair, Naruto decided he was going to stay in Sasuke's room for the rest of the night; his queen sized bed would most likely fit the three young boys. Forgetting about the things in his hidden hand, he let them drop to the floor and he climbed over Sasuke into the middle of the sleeping lumps. He crammed himself between them and lifted the blanket over himself turning onto his right side and getting a face full of brown hair.

_I think I prefer Sasuke's hair._

Flipping over, he snuggled himself into the strong back of the raven and soaked up his body warmth, being chilled from walking in the hallway at night. The blond's eyes fluttered shut, as he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was purely Sasuke, and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Feeling pressure on his cheek, Naruto scrunched up his face and turned over onto his side, feeling something hard and lumpy under him. He adjusted himself so that he was more comfortable, which earned him a more forceful poke to the cheek. When he opened his eyes, he found that he was staring out the window, the sunlight boring into his sensitive eyes, making them water. He rubbed them and looked to his other side seeing that it was empty.

_Where did Sasuke go?_

"Dobe!"

The blond jumped as he heard yell from underneath him. He looked down and saw annoyed coal black eyes glaring up at him. Finally realizing he was not, in fact, on the safe comfy bed, instead on top if his surely murderous roommate who looked like he was ready to strike, the blond scrambled to get off of the Uchiha.

Closing his eyes and rubbing the back of his head shyly, Naruto giggled and reopened his eyes, taking in the state of the _once_ pristine Sasuke Uchiha.

His black hair was tousled in the sexiest way, cheeks rosy red and lips in a pout with his eyes squinted and pointed at the blond… who had just realized he was staring…woops.

"Why the hell were you in my bed?"

"…What do you mean?" reverse psychology always works.

"Moron, you know what I mean, your in my bed right now, a couple seconds ago you were on top of me. Why were you even in my room, dobe?"

Not all the time.

"Psh, I uh, I was cold. Yeah. And I wanted to steal yours and Kiba's body heat."

Staring straight into the clearly lying blond's soul, Sasuke huffed and shoved the blond off his bed.

"OUCH! SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Naruto hopped up and down on his left foot, clutching his right in both of his hands. Looking down at the floor, he realized that his items from last night where laying innocently half under the bed.

_Oh shiznits. He's going to see them._

"What happened?" the Uzumaki turned to see the ravens eyes staring curiously at him, waiting for an answer.

"Um, nothing, I just- I just hit my toe on the corner of the bed." He laughed nervously, fully expecting Sasuke to believe his statement and move on with his life.

Sasuke crawled over to the edge of the bed and shoved Naruto away from where he was standing, making sure he couldn't hide the object that hurt him

Raising an elegant eyebrow and glancing up at the blond, Sasuke let out a half hearted chuckle.

"You're so stupid, dobe," The raven hopped out of bed and stood in front of Naruto, looking down at him.

He tilted his head and slightly pressed his lips against the soft ones before him. Moving in sync with each other, Naruto wrapped his arms around the ravens, and deepened the kiss.

Tongues battled and fought for dominance, however, clearly the Uchiha won this battle. Naruto was the first to break the kiss looking up at the raven with questioning eyes.

Sasuke just smirked down and him and walked past him, slapping his butt as soon as he got behind him.

"Get ready for school, idiot,"

The blond squeaked and stared after Sasuke, blushing like a madman. After the heat left his face, he turned around and looked down at the ground, the blush once again creeping to his cheeks when he realized how childish he was last night.

_But, Sasuke would've looked cute with a 'Party Boy' mustache…_

_Next time._


End file.
